The basic purpose of a nose cone is to streamline the gear case of the propulsion device so as to increase the top speed and improve the handling of the water craft. Typically, the nose cone is provided with a streamlined frontal portion and a recessed rear portion, for accommodating the gear case, which is substantially a mirror image of the gear case to which the nose cone is to be attached. As virtually each brand of propulsion device has a somewhat different gear case design and/or profile, a substantial number of different molds for forming the nose cones have been required in the past. This translates to the significant expense of producing a desired range of nose cones in the prior art.
Wherefore, it is generally an object of the invention to provide a universal shaped nose cone which, once suitably profiled, can be securely affixed to the gear case of virtually any outboard motor and which results in substantially savings in manufacturing costs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the nose cone which has a substantially deep recessed cavity or area, for accommodating the front portion of the gear case, with very thin sidewalls which allow a smooth transition at the engagement between the nose cone and the gear case and the motor.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood with the reference to the attached drawings and following description.